A Small Change In Whereabouts
by Delucis
Summary: What if someone from somewhere else was born in Konoha? What if Naruto Uzumaki himself met this person? How much will the Elemental Nations be rocked to it's core? Will it survive? Who is it? But overall, what would happen, to the life Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto X small harem, No Hinata, No Sakura, No yaoi etc, possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story, so please do give proper feedback, and please don't flame, as it is pointless. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. Either way, I am pretty sure this is an original idea, and is also expanding, so any suggestions as to what happens, (No pairings, that's fixed) then please send them to me. It may or may not be able to fit into the storyline, so I'll either edit them, add them in as they are, or ignore them. Nothing too extreme either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...And Begin...

"Why me?" A small blonde boy asked himself. At the tender age of five, this small child had nothing to live for. He was ostracized, and lonely. He would be beaten daily, and had nothing good on his birthdays, other than his high rate of death, because the beatings became more intense. Many people would wonder, what caused this child to suffer this fate? Why would he be hated by many, many people? That itself was a closesly-guarded secret of the village, punishable by death if spoken of. Yet still, everyone from the older generation would know this terrible secret, they would know that this child held the mightiest demon to be known of, the devastating Kyuubi no Yoko. Alas, it was not to be, so when the child was announced as the Jinchuuriki of the monstrous beast that had ravaged the village of Konoha few days beforehand, many called for the death of the child. He was not seen as the jailer, but the jailed. Naruto Uzumaki was the child's name. He was the bane of Konoha, no matter how hard he tried, no one would accept him, sure there was the old man in the tower, and the ramen stand owners, but he could see it in their eyes.

Deceit. They didn't like him as he wished they would. He was the village's weapon to the Hokage, and a money-maker to Teuchi and Ayame Icharaku. So at times like these, this young, orphaned child, would question himself, sat upon a swing, not a care in the world, nor for it. But today, fate seemed to smile down at him. A shouting came from somewhere in the park, which Naruto paid attention to, in case it was someone going to attack him. But no, just constant shouting, something along the lines of, 'Die!' and 'Leave me alone!'. Realising it to be an attack of some sort, Naruto jumped from the swing he sat upon, forgetting his depression, and instead udnertaking a veil of curiosity. Upon closer inspection, Naruto found a group of older children, around the age of nine, all beating on one young girl in the middle. She had long red hair, reaching to her shoulders, and jade green eyes, that exuded her sorrow. Tears ran down her face, marring her features as the children would pound on her. All she did was skip a year ahead, showing more prowess than any in her year at the academy.

Naruto was captivated by the sight of this girl, this angel, that was being tormented. In this one moment where the young blonde child saw another person in his position, he asked himself, 'Why am I letting this happen?' He roared to himself to get up, to save her! And with a mighty rage, he ran out from behind them, pushing the bullies away and standing in front of her. "Leave her alone! She didn't hurt you!" He roared, making the girl behind him look up with teary eyes. "What are you doing?" She whispered, shock keeping her still. But she got no reply, as the blonde's anger had clouded his judgement, making him jump out and push some nine year old bullies away. Five nine-year old academy students against one five-year old orphan. The end result wasn't pretty. "I guess he's right. She did do nothing to us. You though, you attacked us! Get him!" One of the bullies cried out, presumably the leader. Naruto was ready to run, but wasn't fast enough to escape, as one of them jumped for him straight after the leader spoke. Within seconds, they pounded upon the young blonde. However he was happy. They weren't hurting the angel anymore. She was safe, that's all thta mattered. However as children, when the adults would stop, having gone far enough to hurt Naruto, the nine year-olds went furhter than that. Seeing the perfect oppurtunity for shuriken and kunai practice, Naruto watched in horror as they lifted his beaten body and proceeded to throw the sharp blades into his flesh.

Halfway through this however, a shadow appeared in Naruto's diminishing sight. The blonde watched as the young girl whom he thought had gone, stood in front of him, holding the kunai thrown. "You attacked me because I am in your class and I am two years younger. You were jealous of me, and still saw me as weak. So you decided to hurt me. BUT I AM NOT WEAK!" The red headed girl started to exude chakra, something that they were only just learning in the academy. The bullies were scared. First this girl they thought was weak, stopped their kunai, and then started giving off chakra, something that they were still learning. "Get out of here!" The presumed leader shouted, as he ran, scared out of his mind, the lackies of his doing the same.

Dropping the kunai, the young red-headed girl approached the young blonde, checking his vitals. "Are you okay! Please tell me you're okay!" She shouted, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't even know him and he done something no one else would, he helped her! A bloody hand rose up to her cheek, and wiped away her tears away, making her look down to see the sad, smiling face of one Naruto Uzumaki. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you." He spoke tiredly, before starting to push himself upright, surprising the young girl.

"You just got hurt! You shouldn't be pushing yourself!" She exclaimed, trying to push him down to get rest.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I've had worse." He said sadly, coughing a little.

The young red-headed girl was still unsure, but was also curious as to the name of her savior. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am gonna be the best ninja ever! Dattebayo!" He shouted, a smile upon his face. The little girl giggled slightly at this proclamation. "Well I'm already in my third year of academy, so it looks like you have a little catchign up to do!" The girl replied, starting to smile a bit.

"But who are you?" Naruto asked back.

"Mei Terumi, orphan of Konoha." She whispered back, a little shyly. Naruto smiled back at the girl.

"Then Mei-chan, I shall catch up to you dattebayo!" The five year old cried out, eliciting another small giggle from the girl. However the moment was short lived as the Hokage's ANBU appeared, seeing the state of the two children, The ANBU members proceeded to knock the children out, before taking them off to the hospital's personal rooms. If the girl meant anything to Naruto, then she was a very strong link that the Hokage would need. After all, the child would need a friend to keep him sane, so the Hokage had all intentions of letting them bond together. "The boy will be the village's weapon eventually, whether he likes it or not." The aged Hokage murmured, as he looked through the crystal ball of his at the children. Looking over at the portrait of the Fourth Hokage, he openly spoke, "I will ensure that your legacy remains in Konoha for as long as I live. He WILL be our weapon..."

Sarutobi Hiruzen did not know how right he was, at least, about one thing.

...End...

So yeah, that was just a starting point I thought of, kinda bad yes, but it's what I got. Either way, I couldn't really think of anything to make this chapter in general any longer, and I tried to drag it out for as long as I could. Either way, please review on what you can, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Farewell! 


	2. The Graduation Or is it?

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing the first chapter, and my apologies for it being so short. I currentyl lack a windows word program, so please bare with any incorrect spellings, as I must review this stuff with my own mind, and so there'll most likely still be grammatical or spelling errors. Either way, please enjoy what I have. This is a time skip of roughly four years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which is a shame. Seriously, it is a shame, no really.  
It is.

...And Commence Forth the Second Chapter...

"Team Seven will be Akudo Yoburabi, Mei Terumi and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team sensei will be here soon... Hopefully..." The chunin academy instructor Iruka grumbled the last part under his breath. Within a few moments, one Kakashi Hatake, legendary son of the White Fang himself, appeared before the class, sweating bullets. "Uh, Team Seven with me please..." He said nervously. Levelling his gaze, was a Nine year old blonde boy, with piercing cerulean blue eyes, willing to look into your very inner core. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, and ANBU trousers with padding, whilst he wore sandals on his feet and fingerless gloves on his hands to finish the intimidating effect. This was Naruto Uzumaki, nine year old genin, one of the youngest and most capable ninja to be accepted into the Konoha forces.

Leaning her head on his shoulder was another child younger than the age required. An eleven year old, red-headed girl looked at her sensei with her cold jade eyes. She wore a similar outfit to Naruto, instead forgoing the ANBU shorts for biker shorts and a skirt. Her red hair itself was quite strange, as it went all the way down to her back, in a wild and untamed fashion. This was Mei Terumi, eleven year old genin, one of the youngest and most capable ninja to be accepted into the Konoha forces.

Sitting across the room was a boy with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt with some jeans, and some casual shoes. This was Akudo Yoburabi, fourteen year old genin, one of the ninja newly welcomed to the Konoha ninja forces. Iruka literally could not say anything more about the boy. Which was a bit of a shame.

Akudo hopped up quickly, whilst Naruto and Mei disappeared in a shunshin, whilst Kakashi Hatake was left slightly less nervous. "Uh, head up to the roof, which I'll assume the other two have gone to..." He said with a frown, before repeating the same thing the two young ninja did before him, leaving Akudo to awkwardly leave the room and walk up to the roof. Damn that was embarassing.

Akudo finally made it to the top where he found Kakashi reading some orange book, whilst Mei rested her head on Naruto's shoulder still. Naruto and Mei had stayed in the same position the entire time. Eventually breaking the awkward silence, Kakashi spoke, "So, as a team, I guess we should learn more about each other, right?" An awkward silence rang out. Kakashi nervously eye-smiled under the gaze of the three academy graduates. "I guess I'll go first. I am Kakashi Hatake, I like... certain things, I dislike other things, and my hobbies are doing even more things." He giggled with an eye smile at the very end.

Once more, an awkward silence rang through the air, thick enough to be cut with a knife. Or thicker, one or the other.

"Ugh, you guys suck... Alright, your turn then brownie." Kakashi stated boredly, pointing to Akudo.

"Well, I'm Akudo Yoburabi, I like my friends, playing pranks, and a certain someone." He quickly looked over at Mei and looked back at Kakashi without realising, inducing a roll of the eyes from the other three. "I dislike people getting in the way of my dreams, my hobbies are gardening and going out with my friends and my dream is to be a great ninja and hopefully be recognised by a certain someone!" He shouted the last part, jumping up with his fist in the air.

Chirp. Chirp.

"Uh, okay then..." Kakashi awkwardly laughed, before pointing to Naruto. "You then blondie." He said with a dull monotone.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and Mei. I dislike people that hate me or Mei for unjust reasons, and anyone who stands in my or Mei's way. My hobbies are training and spending time with Mei. My dream... To protect the world." Naruto spoke with a tired voice, surprising Kakashi and AKudo with his dreams.

'Such a happy-go-lucky child...' Kakashi mentally drawled. "An obsessive emo eh? Then you missy." He spoke, knowing that the wrath of a female, no matter the age, tended to hurt.  
A lot.

"I am Mei Terumi, I like training and Naruto, I dislike people who hate me and Naruto for unjust reasons, and anyone who stands in my or Naruto's way. My hobbies are training and spending time with Naruto. My dreams are to stand by Naruto no matter what." She boredly stated, snuggling closer into Naruto.

'This is gonna be fun...' Kakashi sarcastically remarked in his mind. "Alright! Head to Training Field Ten tomorrow at seven O'clock, and don't eat breakfast," He eye-smiled, "You'll throw up. Or die. One of the two." He ocne more eye-smiled, than used a shunshin and disappeared, creeping out Akudo. Whom found out he was alone.

"I HAVE TO LEARN THAT JUTSU DAMNIT!" As he roared from the roof of the academy. Alone.

... The Next Day...

BEEP! BEEP! Two alarm clocks died at the same time. One was incinerated and the other was crushed. As Naruto and Mei got up, they looked at the destroyed alarm clocks, and sighed. They had done it again. "Morning Mei-chan!" The blonde happily chirped to his red-headed flatmate, doing a complete 180 to the mood he had the previous day. "Morning Naru-kun!" Replied the red-head in similar gusto. Within twenty minutes, the two had showered, ignored Kakashi and eaten breakfast, got dressed and were at the training grounds at seven. Sitting on a branch, they both waited for Akudo and their sensei. "Naru-kun..." Mei looked up at Naruto, who turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes Mei-Chan?" He asked back, slightly curious as to what she wanted to ask.

"Can we go all-out now?" She asked sweetly, adding her puppy eyes to enhance the persuasiveness.

"Are you kidding?" He replied with a grin. Not a few moments later did Kakashi shunshin into the field. A few minutes later, Akudo finally stumbled across the field, out of breath and tired. "Try not to be late next time AKudo. Anyway, you three are here today, not for training, but for the genin test." This etched a look of horror into Akudo's face. "But we already passed that!" He shouted.

"No, that was a test to weed out those with no potential. Be aware this test will be dangerous, there is high chance of failure and... death... Basically you have to get these bells!" He happily eye-smiled, making the trio of genin sweatdrop.

"Okay." Naruto spoke, before closing his eyes, waiting for the timer to be set, aware of the timing part, having predicted as such. Akudo however, did not. He rushed Kakashi, shouting out, before being swiftly incapacitated. Within a single second, he was forced to the floor with his arm twisted behind his back and a kunai to his neck. "Don't bother taking me on alone. It won't work. I haven't set the timer yet either." Kakashi eye-smiled, letting the fourteen year old genin go. "This test will challenge you to the extreme. As it has a 66% fail rate, I wouldn't count on becoming genin. Good luck." He set the timer off, and Akudo disappeared, thinking on a strategy that would work against him.

Mei and Naruto however just sat there. Twiching, Kakashi called up to the two young genin, "You do realise that staying up there isn't going to do anything right?" To Kakashi's shock however, the two in the tree exploded in a cloud of smoke, as lava exploded onto the palce he stood not seconds before jumping. 'What the hell was that?' Kakashi internally screamed. Two forms came up from the lava, revealing two Mei's whom both charged at him. The first clone did a sweeping kick to knock the jonin off, whilst the second did a jumping roundhouse. Kakashi jumped through the middle, punching upwards hitting the first clone, sending it high up into the air, and using the same force to propel an axe kick into the bottom clone's head. It melted into lava, burning his foot with ease.

'Damnit, I can't do any close range to those clones... But where's Mei herself?' Kakashi questioned himself, before being put on defensive by a nine-year old blonde Naruto. He was hit by a sudden punch to the back, to which he was sent flying forwards. In seconds, the jounin righted himself, doing a somersault from the momentum. Quickly spinning so as not to be hit by the axe kick sent his way, Kakashi brought his kneed up to the underside of Naruto's leg, and slammed his fist into the blonde's chest at the same time, knocking the boy off balance and hopefully incapacitating him. It was risky, as if Naruto got out of it, Kakashi would be off-balance and at a momentary disadvantage.

Then Naruto exploded into smoke, and a hard kick was sent to Kakashi's back, sending him flying into multiple trees and creating resounding cracks. "Ow..." He moaned. Suddenly, Akudo appeared, an axe kick being sent towards the jounin's exposed back. He was met instead with a log. Within the same second, Akudo was knocked out with a chop to the back of the neck. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well, that was slightly disappointing..." Suddenly, he was on the defensive again, as both Mei and Naruto appeared. Knowing better than to let the genin get close to him, Kakashi jumped away quickly, dodging the ground upturned by a strong punch from Naruto.

"You've asked for it..." He called out, before pulling up his headband to reveal a three-tomoe Sharingan. Seeing this, Naruto released his weights, disappearing into the woods, whilst Mei flashed through handseals. "Fuuton: Acid Mist" She whispered, as a thick fog began to spread across the training grounds, a small barrier formed over the prone form of Akudo, protecting him from the effects. Naruto himself did not need to do so, neither did Mei, as both had grown resistance to it.

It was a different story for Kakashi though.

'What the? I can't see anything damnit... But I can't see any signatures, this is pure chakra. The only cases where that happens is a kekkai genkai! That means this isn't normal mist then..." The elite quickly analysed, taking note of the way his clothes were starting to somehow melt, and how all exposed skin was peeling off in a painful fashion. Quickly realising the danger, Kakashi shouted out in desperation.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" He roared, charging half the chakra in his remaining reserves so as to completely pass the fog away. The jutsu however also let the two genin hone in on their target. Naruto appeared from the earth beneath the jounin, his Sharingan the only reason he moved in time to survive. However Naruto managaed to land a hit on the jounin, sending him off-balance as he jumped, which made him land onto a lava-coated tree. His already burned foot was singed further, essentially being very dangerous if not treated soon.

Naruto launched a punch and quickly closed the gap between him and Kakashi, smashing the lava-covered tree as the jounin jumped back into the large clearing where they originally started. It was at this point that he felt a kunai to his throat. Turning his head slightly, he sweatdropped when he realised the eleven year old girl lacked the height to reach his neck easily, so she was on self-made cooled lava. "I got you Kakashi." She smiled, before the timer went off.

"Apparently so. But you didn't get the bells in time, so I'm afraid you-" A bell was sent flying over his shoulder to the red-head holding him. Mei caught it and removed the kunai from Kakashi's throat. "Apologies sensei, but we do pass. The moral of the test was teamwork, as no normal genin could take down a jounin. Keyword there is 'normal'." Naruto's voice rang out from the trees, before he jumped down. In his arms was an unconscious Akudo. He lay the older boy down before looking at the jounin arms crossed. "Well?" He called out, waiting for whether the elite would fail them or pass them.

"You pass. Meet me here tomorrow same time." The jounin begrudgedly answered, disappearing in a shunshin to the Hokage's office. Due to the fact that Kakashi started his test at the same time as the other jounin, he had a few moments to talk with the Hokage alone. Walking in, he looked at the aged man and sighed. "Could you not have told me their abilities? I got a major ass-kicking back there, it would have been nice if I knew that those GENIN could KILL ME." He stated with slight annoyance in his voice.

The Hokage merely laughed. "You were getting arrogant Kakashi, you needed to be reminded that you are not the strongest person alive. I don't want one of my best jounin being killed due to arrogance." He answered, making Kakashi annoyed in the logic. He had been gettign arrogant, which would come back and bite him in the ass sooner or later. He preferred never.

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama, I don't think this team will work well." This intrigued the Sandaime.

"Oh? How so?" He inquired.

"Naruto and Mei work perfectly together, however Akudo is not going to be accepted any time soon. Naruto and Mei are both aiming to rise up in the ranks very fast, but Akudo is going to be left behind. I would suggest moving Akudo to either an apprenticeship or another team, as it just won't end well." He explained. The old Kage sighed,

"It is sad, but true. Naruto-kun and Mei-chan are not going to open up to anyone any time soon. They only accept me because I have been there all their life." He thought on this. "Kakashi, I want you to train Naruto and Mei, however I will place Akudo under an apprenticeship. Ebisu!" He called out, making a tall, dark-haired man appear. He wore dark glasses, a long-sleeved shirt, and dark trousers with shinobi sandals. His band was around his forehead. "You called Hokage-sama?" He asked, as he kneeled, averting his eyes the entire time.

"I am placing a Genin under you Ebisu. I am placing Akudo Yoburabi under your tutelage." He stated, making the jounin gasp.

"THAT Yoburabi?" He asked curious, to which the Sandaime merely nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama! You will not regret this decision!" He cried out. Ebisu's team mate was Akudo's father, whom had sacrificed his life for Ebisu. Ever since that day, Ebisu wanted to repay his debt to the Yoburabi family, but did not know that Duko had any children. But now, he had the chance to train Duko's son and repay the debt he owed.

"I'm counting on it Ebisu. You are dismissed." The Hokage sighed, as the jounin left the room, leaving Kakashi to stand there awkwardly. "The other jounin should be arriving anytime soon Kakashi, but you may want to pass the time just in case." Hiruzen stated, before silently continuing on with the mountainous load of paperwork he was originally doing.

Crackle. The Sandaime looked up to see the elite jounin, quaking in anger, as a full-blown chidori was charged on either arm. "They took my Icha Icha... THEY WILL DIE!" The jounin roared in fury, before another of the Jounin instructors walked in, the Sandaime's own son, Asuma Sarutobi. Within the milisecond that the door first moved, the chidoris were gone, and Kakashi replaced his anger with an eye-smile.

Asuma could taste the tension in the room, and found an awkward silence. So to pass the time, and make it seem less awkward, he pulled out an icha icha book and began reading. Not three seconds later, one Kakashi Hatake collapsed to the floor, bawling his eyes out.

"Is there something I should know about?" Asuma asked cluelessly.

The Hokage could not help but chuckle.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Mei were eating at their apartment, having left a note explaining the details to Akudo. They were both happy, expressing such emotions upon entering the flat, where they both hugged each other for ten minutes. Which was not an exaggeration. At all. Either way, they happily settled down and ate a casual meal of ramen to celebrate. However fifteen minutes after they finished the ramen and had begun to watch the TV, Naruto felt a searing pain in his eyes. He ignored the pain, closing his eyes and making it seem like he was asleep so not to worry Mei. However the pain began to build up too much, and he started screaming in agony. Mei looked shocked and had no clue of what was happening, then again, neither did Naruto. With a bit of regret, the red-head knocked Naruto out with a chop to the back of the neck, so to stop him feeling the pain and placed the nine-year old onto his bed. She waited for him to wake up, holding his hand the entire time.

She had no clue what was causing this agony to her lov- best friend, what was causing such disruption, such worry, such turmoil within herself. She had no clue what made her question herself, it was at this point that she thought more on how and what had happened to her best friend, it was at this point, that an eleven-year old Mei Terumi, realised she liked this boy.

But she didn't love him, that would be icky.

She also realised that she was never going to get that ramen brand ever again.

Ever.

...The End...

Hey guys, that was the second chapter of A Small Change In Whereabouts, I hope you all enjoyed it. Send me some feedback as to what you liked or disliked, and areas that I could improve on. Once more, I apologise for the lack of quantity, but I assure you all, that this fic shall be getting bigger each chapter. Hopefully, if I plan this right, and write this right, then this shall turn out alright, right? (Amirite?)

But yes, hopefully you enjoyed this and if you could please leave a review, that would be much appreciated. Your ideas will also be recognised if you wish to send any in, nothing to do with pairings, as I have that sorted. And no, there is no Hinata or Sakura or such. I am using women who are quite unused, sort of. Mei is one of them as you may have guessed, but there's another one that is not used often, and the last woman in the harem is semi-used I suppose, but either way, it shall end up okay. ANyway, I better stop typing, as I am giving to much away!

Please review,  
Delucis. 


End file.
